


Male Lizardfolk Gulrez x Reader

by Crazycat88



Series: Modern Monsters: In The City [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exophilia, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Lizardfolk, Other, Reader Insert, gender neutral reader, male monster, monster/human, monster/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycat88/pseuds/Crazycat88
Summary: After moving to the city, reader falls for a lizardfolk but will he be ever notice them?





	Male Lizardfolk Gulrez x Reader

You came from a small backwater town, populated only by humans, with not a single monster in sight. A fact, which residents there were incredibly proud. Monsters didn’t come to your town; if by chance one ended up there, they never stayed long. Folks made any and all outsiders feel entirely unwelcome, so that it was incredibly difficult for them to live there. Of course, officially it was illegal to discriminate against non-humans, but it certainly didn’t stop the folks in your town.

You felt a bit like an outsider yourself there and the majority of the residents treated you like one too. You’d moved to the town to live with your grandparents when you were eight years old and you’d been far too opinionated, as far as they were concerned. You didn’t agree with their way of thinking, finding them to be incredibly ignorant and small-minded. So when you inherited a flat in the city and a small amount of money from an aunt you never even knew you had, you didn’t even think twice about leaving that town behind to start a new life in the city.

Standing in your new home and taking a good look around, you sigh. Your aunt had left a lot of stuff behind, which would take you weeks to sort. Deciding you didn’t mind too much but weren’t in the mood to start now, you decide to go out and explore the city.

The streets were bustling with both humans and monsters alike, just going about their business taking no notice of one another. You relished in the fact that you now lived in a place that it didn’t matter what species you were. You’re startled out of your musings when the sky suddenly opens up and rain starts pouring. Spotting a tea shop you duck in to get out of the rain.

The door jingles as you enter and closing it softly behind you, you gaze around in wonder. Instead of walls there are bookshelves full of books from ground to ceiling. A spiral staircase stands in the middle of the shop which leads to another level with even more books. Tables and chairs occupy the floor space and towards the end of the shop stands a glass counter filled with a variety of sweet treats and behind it you spot rows upon rows of multiple tea blends.

Serving behind said counter is an avian creature who looks like an owl, wearing a modified smart beige suit which make them look more like a teacher than a server. Approaching the counter you note that they have a heart shaped face and a hooked beak, on which was perched a pair of glasses.

‘‘Good afternoon,’’ he calls. ‘‘What can I get you?’’

‘‘Afternoon,’’ you say, smiling as you eye the shelves. ‘‘There are so many options, I’m not sure which blend to try.’’

‘‘If you like, I could choose one for you and if you don’t like it, you can have another. On the house,’’ he says, head bobbing.

‘‘Alright, sounds good,’’ you reply. ‘‘Thank you.’’

You watch as he turns and takes one of the shelves, hiding it from your view. Waiting for your tea, you turn to gaze around the shop searching for a free table, and your breath catches as you catch sight of a lizardfolk, sitting and reading. They are the cutest thing you have ever seen.

Their face and head is a patchy light yellow and white colour and they are covered in dark brown spots, you trace their pattern with your eyes all the way down to the back of their neck until their shirt obstructs your view. Scanning their chest and arms you see they are lean and fit looking. Your gaze falls to their hands which are a pale white colour, and you spot five sharp looking claws which are delicately cradling the book. Turning your gaze back to their face, you see they have large green eyes with slitted pupils, a snout with two little nose holes, and mouth naturally shaped into smile.

You giggle suddenly when their tongue flicks out, licking their nose. Quickly turning back to the counter, you spot the owl watching you, clicking his beak in what you can only assume to be amusement as he hands you your tea. Flushing with embarrassment you quickly pick up the tea and mutter a quiet thank you.

Finding yourself a table by the wall of books, you choose a book at random and sit yourself down, getting comfortable. You spend your time there reading, sipping at your tea and sneaking peeks at the lizardfolk who is seated a few tables along from you. After twenty minutes of sitting you spy the lizardfolk standing up and note that they are tall, around six foot in height. Catching sight of their tail, which is paler in colour than their head, mostly white with dots of yellow, but with the same spotted pattern, you have to stop yourself from squealing aloud. You hadn’t thought that they could get any cuter!

You watch as he leaves the shop, sending a quick wave to the avian as he goes. Sighing, you go back to reading. An hour and two further cups of tea later, you head home yourself, knowing that there’s work to be done.

* * *

Over the next two weeks you fall into a routine. In between sorting through your aunt's belongings, you visit the tea shop daily. You’ve become friends with the avian, who you’ve since learnt actually owns the tea shop and is named Latham. The lizardman you saw your first day there comes in often and while you continue to steal glances, you haven’t dared to approach him.

As you’re sighing watching as he leaves the shop one day, wagging his tail as he goes, you’re startled when Latham sits down opposite you. You raise your brow in question as he clicks his beak in disapproval at you.

‘‘What’s wrong?’’ You ask.

He scoffs, ‘‘When are you going to ask him out?’’

You flush. ‘‘I don’t know what you’re talking about.’’

‘‘I’m not daft,’’ he clicks. ‘And you're far too obvious.’’

‘‘I know,’’ you say, groaning and letting your head hit the table briefly before raising it to face him again. ‘‘It’s just… he’s _gorgeous_. There’s no way he’d be interested in a human,’’ you say, shaking your head.

‘‘You don’t know that for sure,’’ Latham replies, tilting his head in a manner which would be impossible for most other species.

‘‘I know...’’ you sigh. Deciding to turn the tables on him, you ask ‘‘What about you then? When are you going to take your own advice?’’

‘‘What? I… don't know what you mean...’’ He chirps, looking flustered head bobbing like mental.

‘‘I’ve seen the way look at ‘Miss Pretty’ over there,’’ you say, chuckling and nodding in your fellow humans direction.

Turning his head to look where you’ve nodded he suddenly lets out a small chitter, which he cuts off quickly, turning his head back towards you but looking down at the table flustered.

‘‘Thats… different’’ he says quietly, feathers ruffling.

‘‘How is it different?’’ You say, eyeing him.

Clearing his throat, he replies ‘‘I don’t even know if she likes monsters, nevermind a feathered bird like me.’’ Taking a deep breath and clicking his beak, he looks at you with glassy eyes. ‘‘In my experience, humans tend to prefer the monsters with mouths rather than beaks,’’ he mutters sadly.

‘‘You never know if you don’t ask,’’ you reply sympathetically.

‘‘Easier said than done,’’ he says, exhaling a breath and shooting you a pointed look.

You nod, but anything else you might have said is interrupted by the doorbell jingling. Latham gives you a nod and then he dashes back behind the counter. Packing up your things, you start to head off, waving goodbye to Latham as you go. As your approaching the door, you catch sight of Latham’s crush, eyeing the avian, with a soft smile on her face. With a smirk, you set off for home.

* * *

A few days later, as your going through your bills and outgoings, you realise that you’re quickly running out of money. Your aunt had only left you a small amount, and while you loved living in the city, it certainly wasn’t cheap. You needed to get a job.

You spend your day searching for jobs and you apply for all you find suitable. Though one in particular has specifically caught your attention. A bar and restaurant called _The_ _Bears Den_ is advertising for waiting/bar staff, claiming to be a popular hot spot for both monsters and humans, they require people with experience in the industry, excellent customer service skills and a warm and friendly attitude.

It sounded like the perfect fit for you. You had experience in the service industry, and while you had found it boring back in your hometown, you imagine it would be much more fun with a more varied clientele. You thought your customer services were up to par and you had an excellent attitude. You really hoped you’d hear back from that one; a job in a bar and restaurant would be the ideal place to meet new people and hopefully make new friends. Apart from Latham, you didn’t know anyone else in the city and you were starting to feel a little isolated.

You’re happily surprised when the manager of _The Bears Den_ calls you the very next day asking if your available, and agreeable to a preliminary telephone interview. Happily agreeing, you answer all his questions to the best of your ability. It goes well and he asks you to come in for an interview with the owner in the morning, hanging up the phone with a squeal you go raid your wardrobe for suitable clothes.

Standing outside The Bears Den the following morning, ten minutes early, you take a moment to inspect the building. It is painted black with name painted in gold lettering. It looks smart but not fancy. The building itself takes up half the street it’s so big, and the doors are high and wide. You find them locked when you try to open them, knocking instead, they are shortly opened by an avian creature.

Introducing yourself, he nods and welcomes you inside. He introduces himself as Daemyn, the manager, and offers you a seat asking you to wait while he checks if the owner is ready for you. Nodding politely with a smile, you watch him until he’s left through a door beside the bar, then gaze around taking in your surroundings. It's even larger inside than what it looks from the outside, with more than half the space taken up by seating. As well as a bar, there’s a stage and small dance floor. A couple of pool tables sit in one corner and you spot large glass doors at the back which look like they lead to an outside area.

Daemyn returns after five minutes and asks you to follow him to the office. Nervously wiping your palms down your trousers, you get up to follow, working on controlling your breathing. Passing through the staff room, you note that it looks meticulously clean and tidy. Your soon at the office door and Daemyn gives one sharp knock, slides open the door and beckons you in. As you do, he slides the door closed softly behind you.

Your gaze immediately lands on the man who’s rising up from behind his desk, standing to an impressive height of around six and a half foot. He looks somewhere between forty and forty-five, with salt and pepper hair and evening stubble. What really strikes you about him though is his width, he has broad shoulders and big arms, and as he shakes your hand you see that his hand engulfs your own. He introduces himself as Bernard and gruffly tells you to take a seat.

You manage to get through the typical interview questions with a smile on your face, and you think it has gone well but Bernard gives nothing away. He then goes on to tell you opening hours, service hours, what your shifts hours would be, asks if you would be willing to work shifts behind the bar if necessary and so on. Combing through your resume again, he suddenly shoots you an intense look.

‘‘You’re from East Oaks?’’ he asks, practically growling.

Cringing, you nod, adding, ‘‘Not originally, I had to move there as a child to live with my grandparents.’’

‘‘You are aware this is a popular establishment for monsters, aren’t you? In fact, most of my employees are monster folk too… This won’t be a problem for you, will it?’’ He says, literally growling.

‘‘Of course not,’’ you reply, shaking your head. _God, he’s intimidating_, you thought to yourself.

Sitting back in back in his chair with a sigh, still staring intensely, he huffs ‘’When can you start?’’

‘‘Wait, you mean.. I have the job?’’ You ask, shocked.

‘‘Month’s trial, like everyone else,’’ he replies.

You nod, smiling. ‘‘I can start immediately, thank you so much…’’

‘‘Welcome to the team, and don’t disappoint me’’ he says gruffly, pointing to you with a glare.

Promising him that you won't, he escorts you out. Relieved that you have gotten a job, and the job you wanted, you walk home with a big smile on your face.

* * *

A week into your new job and you couldn’t be any happier. You’ve met just about all the staff, bar two who are off for personal reasons, and you’ve just about learned all their names. Bernard wasn’t lying when he said a lot of his employees were monster folk, there's only three other humans, the rest are a very varied mix of monster folk. All of them are lovely and welcoming, some more so than others, and you’ve already struck up a couple of friendships.

The ambiance at work is fantastic as well, your really happy to come into work and often it feels like you aren’t even at work. While you might still find the boss scary and intimidating, he’s well liked by all the staff. As long as everyone’s doing their jobs to the best of their abilities, he’s very laid back, allowing the staff to fool around and have a natter during the quieter periods. According to Ayaan, a great big white tiger Rakshasa who’s one of the more chatty bartenders, Bernard likes to act like a grizzly bear but he’s really more of a cuddly teddy.

The following week flies by just as fast. Spending your lunches at Latham’s tea shop and working in the evenings, you were pretty content. You had made lots of new and interesting friends, had a great job and your new home was looking the way you wanted. Overall you were feeling a lot more confident, but still not confident enough to take Latham’s advice to ask out that lizardman. Not that you could if you had wanted to, he hadn't been into the tea shop for two weeks...

* * *

You were laughing, Nathifa a gnoll and a fellow server, was hilariously funny. She also just happened to come in to work with her wrist in a cast that evening. It wasn’t funny that she had broken it, but the story of how she had broken it was. Hearing it, you couldn’t help but break down in laughter, tears falling down your face. Hearing Ayaan behind you asking what the two of you are cackling about, you turn to answer, only to stop in shock.

_Oh shit!_

Standing beside Ayaan is the lizardman from the tea shop and he’s looking at you in shock. Both Ayaan and Nathifa are watching you both with looks of confusion.

‘‘I know you!’’ He says with a grin, recovering first.

You feel like your tongue is stuck to the roof of your mouth, heart beating fast, you can do nothing but nod in agreement.

‘‘Ooh, tell us the juicy details,’’ Nathifa cackles.

Laughing, he replies ‘‘No juicy details, we just seem to really like the same tea shop.’’

‘‘Tea shop? Seriously? Can you guys get any more boring?’’ Ayaan laughs, shaking his head and walking off to attend the bar.

You watch as Nathifa turns to follow him, heading to set the tables, muttering under her breath. Facing the lizardman again, you note that today he’s wearing a green shirt that matches eyes and jeans. Managing to introduce yourself, you offer him a hand to shake. As he takes it you note his hand feels smooth and cool to the touch.

‘‘I’m Gulrez, nice to officially meet you,’’ he grins, and you watch as his tail arches and starts wagging.

‘‘Yeah.. yo-you too,’’ you stutter, staring at his tail in fascination. ‘‘I should… uh… get back to work.’’

Feeling like a complete idiot, you turn and practically run into the kitchen, hearing him mumble something about speaking to you later, you shake your head in despair. _Crap!_ Why couldn’t you just talk to him. You had no problem speaking to anyone else in this place. And why of all places did he have to work here, you think to yourself groaning.

You avoid the bar for the rest of the night, but you find yourself looking his way often, most of the time he’s busy serving customers or chatting to Ayaan, but occasionally you see him watching you with a puzzled frown. You don’t hang around when your shift finishes that night and head home feeling a bit miserable. Your really glad you have the following day off, and you hope the time and space away will be enough to regain your composure and not act like a fool around him.

You go to Latham’s tea shop the next day for lunch as usual, only realising when you're standing outside the shop that it’s possible you might see Gulrez there. Briefly you consider turning right back around, but then realise how foolish your being. Taking a breath, you enter, hearing the familiar jingle of the doorbell. Looking around you exhale a breath seeing that he isn’t here. Shaking you head at your own foolishness, you go order a tea and make conversation with Latham. Plonking yourself down in a chair, you grab a book, and start reading.

You’re startled when someone pulls out the chair opposite yours and sits themselves down. Looking up with a frown, you’re surprised to see Gulrez sitting there looking nervous.

‘‘Hey,’’ he says quietly, swallowing.

‘‘Hi,’’ you exhale, nervously.

‘‘What’s that your reading?’’ He asks, nodding to the book in your hands.

You’ve forgotten. Looking down you check the title, you then show it to him to see.

‘‘Is it any good?’’

You nod absently. Gulrez’s voice is low and deep and it’s having an interesting effect on your body, making it hard for your brain to function.

Sighing, he asks, ‘‘Look… did I do something to offend you or something?’’

‘‘What?’’ You reply, looking at him shocked. ‘‘Of course not.’’

‘‘Are you sure? Because you’ve barely said two words to me and Ayaan told me last night you were acting really odd.’’

Inhaling deeply, you reply, ‘‘Yes, I’m sure.’’

‘‘Okay… So what's wrong then?... Is it the way I look? You’re not… scared of me, are you?’’ He asks, looking startled as if that thought had just occurred to him.

‘’What? No, of course not! Why would you ever think that?’’ You say incredulously.

Exhaling, he explains, ‘‘I thought that maybe you had seen me in here watching you, and then suddenly showing up at work last night… I just realized that could come across creepy…’’

Shaking your head smiling, you start to reply when you register what he had said. ‘‘Wait, you were watching me? In here?’’ You ask, shocked.

‘‘Yeah… You’re telling me you never noticed?’’ He asks dubiously.

‘‘No! Never…’’ you reply, shaking your head honestly. You cannot believe it. All that time, stealing glances at him, and he was doing the same? ‘‘Why? Why were you watching me?’’

‘‘Oh… Well, I uh… just, I thought you were beautiful. _Are_ beautiful!’’ He says stuttering, hitting his palm off his head. ‘Ugh.. I’m such an idiot.’’

Giggling, you shake your head. ‘If you’re an idiot then I must be one, too,’’ you say. Taking a deep breath you tell him that you would often watch him when he came in to the shop.

‘‘Really? You’d watch me?’’ He asks, shaking his head in disbelief.

‘‘Yes.’’ You nod shyly, unable to meet his eyes. ‘‘I thought you were really cute the first time I saw you in here. I’ve been wanting to approach you for awhile but… couldn’t seem to find the courage.’’

Playing with your fingers, you meet his eye and watch as Gulrez grins widely, showing off his row of many sharp white teeth. ‘‘You think I’m cute?’’ He chirrups.

Biting your lip, flushing, you nod.

Chuckling, he replies, ‘‘I’m glad. I wanted to ask you out the first time I saw you, but I wasn’t sure how to go about it.’’ Shaking his head, he pauses to take a deep breath, and continues. ‘‘I’ve never… approached a human before. At first I was just worried you wouldn’t be interested in dating a monster, _and_ then I thought that you and Latham might be… dating, I guess.’’

Laughingly, you shake your head. ‘‘No. We are definitely just friends,’’ you say, looking over at the avian. You see he’s standing, eyes glazed, staring at the human girl that he doesn’t have the courage to approach. You look back to Gulrez. ‘‘I found this place as soon as I moved the city and fell in love with it. Coming in everyday, we would talk all the time and he became a good friend.’’ You smile fondly.

‘‘I understand how you feel,’’ he smiles, looking around the shop. ‘‘This place is a bibliophile’s heaven.’’

‘‘It is that, and a tea lover’s,’’ You say, grinning.

Chuckling with a nod, he asks, ‘So, what brought you to the city?’’

You explain to him about your awful hometown, how an aunt you never knew you had, had left you a flat in the city in her will, letting you escape that place without having to worry about how you would be able to afford moving. You tell him that you’ve since discovered from your aunt’s journals that she had been disowned by her parents, your grandparents, for falling in love with an orc and that they had run off to the city to live happily in peace far away from the bad memories of that place.

He listens attentively as you tell him all this, shaking his head when appropriate, and when you explain to him that you feel upset that you never got to meet her because of your grandparents prejudice and bigotry, he clasps your hand in his own and rubs his thumb claw gently in circles around your palm.

Shaking your head to expel your sad thoughts, you smile and ask him about himself. He tells you that he’s always lived in the city, that he’s worked part time at The Bears Den for three years, as a side job while he studies medicine. You frown and squeeze his hand in sympathy when he divulges that his father died in an accident shortly after he was born, leaving his mother to raise him and three sisters.

Suddenly laughing, he says, ‘‘Being the only boy in the house was interesting, and I was the smallest, so my sisters never let me get away with anything.’’

‘‘Do all your mum and sisters still live in the city?’’ You ask smiling questionly.

‘‘No, only Berezira still lives in the city, she’s a dental nurse. Damsa got married last year and moved to her partner’s home town and Kaamisha... Well, she’s a traveling photographer so she doesn’t really live anywhere. My mother met another lizardfolk a couple of years ago and they decided to retire, moving to a small town down south.’’

Glancing at his watch, he suddenly exclaimed, ‘‘I need to go! I’ve got to get to class, but… will you meet me tonight? We can go see a movie or something?’’

‘‘Yeah, that sounds good,’’ you reply.

After making the arrangements for later, he dashes off with a wave and you watch as he leaves, wagging his tail as he goes. Giggling, you start gathering your things to leave yourself, when you catch Latham’s eye. Clicking his beak in curiosity, he beckons you over.

You spend some time chatting to Latham, explaining the circumstances which ultimately lead to your first date with Gulrez. He congratulates you, chirping in amusement at your excitement. Saying goodbye, he tells you to have fun, and you head home.

You spend the rest of your day feeling restless and unable to sit still. You’ve tidied your flat, just in case Gulrez ends up back at yours, showered and prepared dinner. Time seems to drag until it’s suddenly time to leave to get to the cinema and your rushing out the door.

As your approaching the cinema you see Gulrez standing outside waiting. He looks good you think, swallowing with difficulty. He turns to see you and smiling widely, his tail arches and starts wagging. That has to be a sign of happiness, you think elatedly.

‘‘Hey,’’ he says as you reach him.

‘‘Hi,’’ you smile stupidly.

‘’Shall we go in?’’ He asks.

You end up watching some action flick, but if in any one asked you after to explain the plot, you wouldn’t have been able to. You spend most of the night glancing towards Gulrez and studying his features. You would feel embarrassed, but you often catch him doing the same. Sitting with your arm resting against his, you can feel the bumpy ridges of his skin, and it takes every bit of your willpower not to turn around in your seat and explore that skin with your hands.

Once the movies done, he walks you home, tentatively taking your hands in his. You smile at him and the two of you make light conversation. Outside your door, he raises your hand and rubs his snout across the back of it, in what you assume must be a lizard folks version of a kiss.

‘‘I’d like to take you out again soon. I’m in class all day tomorrow and working in the evening but I’m free the day after… if you want to go out with me again?’’ He asks shyly, still holding your hand.

‘‘I’d like that.’’ You say nodding. ‘‘I’m working all week in the evenings, but my days are free.’’

‘‘Oh yeah, I forgot, I’ll get to see you at work,’’ he says, laughing.

A dreadful thought occurs to then and you have to ask. ‘‘Is it okay for us to date? Like... there’s not a work rule that says employees can’t, is there?’’ You say, frowning in alarm. You really liked Gulrez but you also really liked your job. You hoped you didn’t have to choose one over the other.

‘‘No,’’ he says, chuckling. ‘‘Bernard would never make such a rule... It would be grossly unfair to some of the non-humans who work there.’’

‘‘What do you mean?’’

‘‘Well… take werewolves for example, they often know their mates when they find them, sometimes recognising them on sight. And if they happen to find their mate in the workplace, no silly rule is going to stop them from claiming them,’’ He replies, shaking his head.

‘’Right. I never thought of that…’’

‘‘As long as we don’t let _this…_’’ he points between the two of you, ‘‘effect our work then the boss doesn’t care what we do in our free time.’’

‘‘Right… well, that's good,’’ you say smiling.

Nodding, and with a grin he squeezes your hand, ‘‘I’ll see you tomorrow then…’’

‘‘Goodnight,’’ you say softly, and before you lose your nerve, stretch up and kiss his snout. Turning quickly, you unlock your door, and hearing him mumble goodnight you glance his way seeing that he looks dazed. Giving a shy wave, you enter your home and close the door. Leaning back against the door, you touch your hand to your heart and feel it beating fast, you grin happily and head to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Leave kudos & comments to let me know if you did. Subscribe if you want updates for when I post more stories. You can also follow me on Tumblr @crazycat-88


End file.
